Phantom of The Flame
by Alialena
Summary: With Danny sick, Jazz steps up to take care of the local ghost problem. With one of her parents' new devices, she gets the jump on Ember, surprising the Ghostly Princess of Pop. But this will have unimagined consequences. In the meantime, Casper High gets a new teacher with his own interest in the city's ghosts. Slow build Danny/Ember.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but my idea. Danny Phantom is the brainchild of Butch Hartman. 

* * *

**Phantom of The Flame**

**Chapter one: Ember's Death Day**

Danny sat down to breakfast trying desperately to ignore the pain in both his ear and head as he poured milk over his cereal. The loud noises coming from his parent's lab/basement were not helping and he winced as Jazz took a seat next to him.

Jazz frowned as she saw Danny wince. He looked terribly pale and in some pain. "Bad night?" She asked before taking a bite of her own cereal frowning as he shook his head.

"Quiet night, actually got a good amount of sleep for once. But, when I woke up this morning my right ear and head were killing me." Danny took a bite of his cereal as Jazz felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "Well?"

"You do feel a bit warm… well, warm for you at least. Why don't you head upstairs I'll make an excuse for you." Jazz smiled as Danny gave her a small hug.

"Thanks, Jazz, you're the greatest." He paused "But what if there's a ghost attack?"

Jazz tucked her hair behind her ear. "Relax little brother. I think I can handle a ghost. If I'm struggling I'll call Tucker or Sam okay?"

"Are you really sure?" Danny asked even as he moved towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Get back to bed Danny, if I really am struggling I'll call you. Just keep your cell with you okay?" Jazz asked raising an eyebrow as Danny finally headed towards the stairs.

"I got it I'm going and… Thanks again. I should be feeling better by tomorrow."

Jazz rolled her eyes as she returned to her breakfast just as the lab opened and her parents burst out smiling huge vaguely creepy smiles. "Some sort of success I take it?"

"Jazzy Pants, just the greatest your Mother and I have made to date. This is going to make hunting ghosts ten times easier no, one hundred times easier! That ghost boy won't be able to get away anymore!" Jack laughed as he set a small pistol sized device on the table.

"Speaking of boys. Where is Danny?" Maddie asked noticing the second cereal bowl on the table.

"Oh, Danny wasn't feeling well at all and he looked really pale so I sent him back to bed." Jazz stated as she took the device in her hands "So what does this one do?" _And how am I going to protect Danny from it?_

"Maybe I should go check on him?" Maddie glanced towards the stairs.

"Danny is fine Mom he just needs to sleep now?" Jazz looked at the square device with a frown "Is this our old remote control?"

"No, well alright yes, but your Mother and I fixed it! This is the brand new Fenton Ecto Phase Modulator! Point it at a ghost and it knocks out their ability to phase depending on how high you set the dial." Jack took the device back showing the dial ranging from one to ten. "It might even knock them out if the dial is set high enough. I can't wait to try it out!"

"Uh well, why not let me try it out for you Dad?" Jazz said reaching to take it back determined to _never_ let such a thing be used on Danny. "I mean I'm always seeing ghosts around, especially near the school…" She trailed off thinking how best to _accidentally_ destroy it

"Oh Jazzy Pants! It does a Father's heart good to see his little girl so interested in the family business, of course, you can try it out!" Jack hugged his daughter tightly before sighing "Now, if only we could get Danno interested think of the fun we could have!"

"R-right fun…" Jazz chuckled nervously as she envisioned her Father's idea of family fun_ Likely hunting down my brother… Yeah, I get why Danny hasn't told them._ She took the device back tucking it into her pocket "I need to get going to school, don't worry I'll have Sam and Tucker pick up Danny's homework. See you after school!" Jazz grabbed her jacket and bag before heading outside and getting into her car.

"There's no way I can come back home with this still working." She pulled the phase modulator from her pocket and placed it on the front seat and was just about to start the car when her cell rang. She frowned but answered seeing as it was her brother's number. "Danny?"

"My ghost sense just went off, it's close I'm pretty sure the park."

"I got it, Danny, just rest." Jazz said as she started up her car putting Danny on speakerphone.

"It's close by Jazz I could take care of it…"

"And I told you I was handling your hunting for today. If I so much as catch a glimpse of Danny Phantom I will _not_ be happy am I clear?" Jazz headed towards the park as her spirit detector started to go off.

"Crystal. Just be careful?"

Jazz smiled "I promise Danny, now try to sleep." She hung up the phone and parked grabbing the Fenton thermos and after a moment the new phase modulator. "I'll just hit them with it on one and they can destroy it for me. That way I can honestly say that a ghost took it out." Jazz locked her car and set her detector to vibrate and she slowly walked towards the direction it was indicting.

Resting in a tree playing a few scales was the ghostly princess of Pop herself, Ember Mclain. Jazz couldn't help but grin. There wasn't a ghost more deserving in Jazz's eyes. And lucky break Ember hadn't even noticed Jazz's approach. She glanced at the dial to make sure it was on one before aiming at Ember and firing.

Ember jerked as the bolt of reddish energy hit her almost falling from the tree she glanced around clutching her chest "Who...wha? Dipstick?" As she glanced around Jazz could see that Ember was growing confused before she finally fell out of the tree her eyes glazed over as she finally noticed Jazz "W-who?"

Jazz took a step back and glanced down at the device. She had been right this was a really bad device. Unsure of what else to do for the confused ghost she opened the thermos sucking Ember inside. "I gotta get her back into the Ghost Zone asap, I hope they have some sort of hospital." She frowned and tossed the phase modulator on the ground before she brought her heel down on it hard destroying it with a spark of electricity "I'm sorry Ember…"

* * *

Kitty hummed as she searched near the dumping site of the Fenton portal. Ember had promised they could go shopping she just wanted a few hours in the human realm first. Kitty understood. It was well known that all ghosts got this way on their death day. But, when after a few hours Ember never showed up Kitty figured she'd run into Danny. Not an uncommon occurrence Ember would likely need a check-up at least before they had their girl time.

"Where is she? She couldn't be hurt that badly… could she?" That's when Kitty saw her Ember was just floating as if, well as if she was dead. Kitty's eyes widened as she flew towards her best friend taking her in her arms. Ember's hand was clutching her chest and a look of pain was clear on her face.

"What did Danny do to you? Ember, Ember? Can you hear me?"

Ember groaned in Kitty's arms "N-not Dipstick." She murmured before passing out her head sagging against Kitty's chest.

"One of those other hunters must have gotten her… Damnit why couldn't it have been Danny! Hang on Ember I'm taking you to Ghostly General!" Kitty cradled Ember as she flew as fast as she could towards the only legitimate hospital in the Ghost Zone.

* * *

It felt like hours since they had taken Ember back, Kitty had tried flipping through a few magazines but her heart just wasn't into it. She glanced between the door and the television as she waited finally a nurse came over to her.

"You brought Miss. Mclain in didn't you Kitty?" The nurse had a gentle voice and a calm demeanor as she watched Kitty nod. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were supposed to spend today together it's her… you know death day." Kitty explained with a shrug as the nurse simply nodded. "She said she wanted to spend a few hours in the human realm maybe to visit her grave? I-I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. Ember has never really talked about when she was alive. Anyway, I thought she must have had a run-in with Da er the halfa." Kitty swallowed as the nurse frowned

"Oh yes, _him_ I get more patients from him then I wish to think about… So what did he do to her?"

"W-well that's the thing before she passed out she told me it wasn't him or as she said Not Dipstick. That's what she calls him you see. I figure another ghost hunter got ahold of her. How is she?" Kitty bit her lip as the nurse's shoulders seemed to slump.

"Not well I'm afraid, she has a burn right over her core and has not regained consciousness. The Doctor is running tests right now. It should be safe for you to come back now though if you'd like to see her?"

"Please?" Kitty asked as she followed after the nurse to see Ember in a hospital gown several wires hooked up to her. She sat next to her bed and glanced around. "Where is Ember's guitar?"

"We have it set aside with her clothes." The nurse stated as she made some notes. "Would you like me to bring it to you?"

"Yes, please. It's her source of power and she gets testy when it isn't nearby." Kitty chuckled nervously as the nurse smiled and left to retrieve the guitar. Kitty reached over and ran her fingers through Ember's flame-like hair "Come on Girl, you need to wake up now we've got a full day planned!"

Had Kitty glanced away from Ember's face she may have seen Ember's chest rise and fall before a beeping slowly filled the quiet room. Kitty's eyes grew wide as she pulled back just as several nurses and a doctor flew in

"That can't be right, check the connections." The doctor mumbled to one of the nurses as he checked Ember's eyes with a penlight.

"Connections are secure Doctor registering… T-that can't be right."

"What is that beeping! What is going on with Ember?" Kitty cried out terrified for her friend as the doctor looked up at Kitty his face grim.

"That beeping signifies a pulse… your friend is alive."


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own anything but my idea. Danny Phantom is the brainchild of Butch Hartman._

* * *

**Phantom of The Flame**

**Chapter two: Near Life Experience**

_"That beeping signifies a pulse… your friend is alive."_

Kitty stared in shock at the doctor as nurses rushed around her trying to treat Ember. "A-alive? Bu-but I don't understand what do we do now?" She felt faint and almost sat back down before the doctor shook his head.

"The only thing we can do for Miss. Mclain is to get her out of here and back to the human dimension."

"What? Why? I mean…" Kitty trailed off as the beeping seemed to increase. "C-can't you just let her pass on again?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, even if it didn't go against my oath to do no harm, the truth is that we don't know what would happen to her if she was to die after coming back to life. This is an unexplored concept. She might wake up or…" He trailed off as Kitty's eyes widened. "I see you understand my point. You have a bit of time. Her pulse is returning slowly. But, the sooner the better."

"I-I need her guitar and clothes…" Kitty stated plainly feeling helpless. _What am I going to do? Where is a safe place to take Ember...wait, of course, Danny! _

A nurse returned quickly with Ember's guitar and clothes as another began unhooking her from the monitors.

"If she truly does fully revive I suggest you have her seen by a human doctor." The doctor signed the forms releasing Ember to Kitty as the ghost girl scooped her friend back up feeling her chest fall and rise as she lay against her.

"R-right got it…" Kitty shoved Ember's clothes into a bag and hung her guitar on her own back. "Anything else I need to do?"

The doctor shook his head "No, though I suggest you stay away from Walker. With our luck, a ghost coming back to life is likely against his rules."

"Right, good advice…" Kitty mumbled as she quickly left the hospital "Okay, think Kitty I have to get Ember out through the Fenton portal _without_ alerting Danny's parents… Think, think, think…"

By happy chance, Kitty found exactly what she needed. Standing close to the dumpsite was the box ghost, likely searching for any new boxes to take custody of. Kitty readjusted Ember in her arms and grinned. _Perfect_

"Hey Box Ghost I heard that the Amity Park warehouse is having a huge arrival of boxes today," Kitty called out to see the Box Ghost not even glance over.

"Ha, ha and they tried to hide this knowledge from the box ghost! They will pay!" The Box Ghost then flew directly through the Fenton Portal.

Kitty smirked as she quietly counted down. "Five… four...three...two...one…" Once she reached one she flew through the portal cradling ember to her chest listening as Danny's parents race up the stairs the sounds of lasers mixed with demands to freeze.

"Huh, that worked better than I thought it would… Come on Ember, you can stay in Danny's bed while I go get him from school." Kitty turned incorporeal and flew up through the ceiling coming back into view once she had reached Danny's room. She blinked at the sight of the halfa sitting up in bed. "Danny?"

"I thought it might have been you Kitty, another fight with Johnny?" Danny winced as he got out of bed before pausing "Wait is that Ember? Why on Earth would you bring Ember here… Wait, what's wrong with her? Normally by now she'd be blasting me with her guitar and calling me dipstick." Danny got up still in his pajamas and walked over to Kitty.

Kitty quickly moved to Danny's bed and laid Ember on top of the quilt. "I don't know what's wrong with her Danny!" Kitty turned to face him tears running down her cheeks. "We had planned to spend the day together but she wanted to spend a few hours in the Human realm you know here. I can't tell you why or where she went so don't ask. Anyway, I found her a few hours ago in the dumpsite."

Kitty turns back to Ember taking her hand "She was clutching her chest. All she said before she passed out was that it wasn't you who did this to her. She has a horrible burn on her chest… I-I didn't know what else to do so I took her to Ghostly General. They finally let me back to sit with her when it happened."

With a feeling of trepidation Danny approached his own bed licking his top lip he cleared his throat. "What happened Kitty? What happened to Ember that you felt you needed to bring her to me."

Without a moment of hesitation, Kitty grabbed Danny's hand in both of hers and pulled it towards Ember's chest.

"Are you crazy Kitty! Do you have any idea what Ember would do if she woke up and I was touching her chest?" Danny tried to pull his hand back but Kitty clung tightly.

"Danny, please I don't know how to explain it trust me, please!" Kitty begged as she looked from Danny to Ember whose color was beginning to darken. Danny glanced over and blinked as Ember's ghostly white skin began to slowly get pinker.

"Is this a ghost thing? Getting pinker instead of pale?" He asked uncertainty as Kitty shook her head. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He finally allowed Kitty to place his hand just above Ember's left breast. Ats s first nothing seemed out of place until he felt it against his palm.

_buh dum...buh dum…._

It was slow, and a bit quiet but he recognized it immediately, he pulled his hand back and stared at Kitty "That was a heartbeat, I could also feel her chest rising and falling! How? Why? Do some ghosts have heartbeats?"

"No Danny, no ghost has a heartbeat… Except you of course." Kitty helplessly shrugged sitting on the side of Danny's bed stroking Ember's hand.

"So, is she a halfa now?" Danny asked as he backed up running his fingers through his hair. "I mean she can't be completely alive? C-can she?"

Again Kitty couldn't do much more than shrug. "Now you see why I brought her to you, Danny. I-I didn't know where else to go. Please you have to help!"

"Y-yeah of course, hang on let me grab one of Jazz's nightgowns. It'll at least be more comfortable than that thing she's wearing now. Won't take but a moment." Danny quickly passed through the wall into Jazz's room reaching into her dresser and feeling around for the soft cotton he knew her nightgown was made of. Once he had a hold of it he headed quickly back to his room handing the floral dress to Kitty.

"I'll just let you uh…" He turns around covering his eyes as Kitty smiles. She easily phases the hospital gown off of Ember. Pausing at the sight of the burn on her chest.

"Oh, Ember… Danny do you have anything for this burn?" Kitty carefully covered Ember's breasts as Danny turned around peeking through his fingers He winced before nodding.

"Yeah, there's a bottle of aloe vera in Jazz and my shared bathroom. I'll go grab it and be right back."

Within a few moments, he returned and turned back around to allow Kitty to run the aloe vera gently onto Ember's chest before phasing the nightgown onto her and tucking her under the covers. "You can turn back around, I… thank you, Danny."

Danny turned back around a bit puzzled as he grabbed his cellphone. "For what?"

"For being you, there aren't a lot of people who'd be willing to do this. Especially with it being Ember. Th-they'd just think it was another one of her plots." Kitty held Ember's hand as she looked at Danny with a small smile. The ghost boy shrugged.

"Well, I can't say that it didn't cross my mind at first. But, really? I don't think Ember could stand to be ignored for this long." _Or be this quiet_ He thought to himself. "Listen, I'm going to call my older sister Jazz. You know the one Johnny tried to use as your host?" Danny paused "Please never do that again by the way. She knows all of my secrets she also might have an idea what happened to Ember."

"Yeah, of course, anything to help Ember. A-and I'll talk to Johnny he won't come near your sister again I promise." Kitty smiled thankful that she was friends with the terrifying halfa unlike the majority of the Ghost Zone.

Danny nodded as he dialed a number. "Hey? Jazz? I er, I need you home. It's an emergency. Yeah, thanks Jazz, I'll see you soon." He ends the call before turning back to Kitty. "She's on her way she just needs to make an excuse to her teacher. Is there anything we should be watching for with Ember?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Danny. This isn't exactly something that happens a lot. And by a lot, I mean at all. I-I guess we watch to see if she becomes more…" Kitty trailed off swallowing hard.

"Human, right gotcha. So, stupid question but what did Ember look like when she was alive?" Danny groaned as Kitty simply shrugged.

"Okay, was her name always Ember?"

"Don't know that either, I'm sorry Danny Ember never, and I mean _never_ talks about when she was alive, I mean other than her song Remember. But…" Kitty shook her head "Even that is just about how she died. All I know is she was sixteen and it was in the mid-eighties. Eighty-four, eighty-five. Somewhere around there. Other than that I only know today is her death day. Shoot I shouldn't have said that."

Danny just shook his head as he thought about what Kitty had accidentally blurted out. _Ember was only sixteen? And she died… today. I never thought I would feel bad for Ember but…_ "Right I won't tell anyone what you said, promise. I'm going to wait for Jazz downstairs. Just you know don't leave and run off with Ember."

"I won't Danny." Kitty shook her head "Where else would we go?"

Danny wasn't sure what to say to that and simply nodded before heading downstairs to wait for Jazz.

* * *

Danny looked up as Jazz walked in "Relax, Mom and Dad, aren't here. I think they are chasing after the Box Ghost."

"Right, so what's the emergency little brother? I hope it wasn't that you were hungry and didn't know where the canned soup was." Jazz ruffled his hair a bit but paused as his grin slipped "Danny?"

"I have two ghosts in my room Jazz, just before you do anything okay?" Danny took hold of her wrist "Kitty came here about a half-hour ago needing my help and she had Ember with her."

"Ember? How is she? I mean…" Jazz trailed off as Danny glanced down. "Danny? How is Ember?"

"She… she needs our help Jazz. She has an awful burn on her chest, she's unconscious and…" Danny paused trying to figure out the best way to explain Ember's condition "Jazz, Ember has a heartbeat."

Jazz stared at her brother in shock before taking the steps two at a time and throwing his door open hoping desperately to catch Kitty and Ember plotting instead she saw Kitty looking at her eyes full of tears as she sat on the edge of Danny's bed a hand being grasped beside her. "H-how is she?"

"I don't know, her skin is becoming more pinkish? I don't know if it's good or bad. Look Jazz a-about me and Johnny." Kitty started only to stop as Jazz shook her head.

"Forget it, I have a stethoscope in my room. I'll grab it and be right back." Jazz leaves the doorway and goes into her own room sitting down hard on her bed as she pulled the destroyed device from her book bag "What did this do to Ember? What did _I_ do to Ember?" She shook her head before placing it on her bedside table "Concentrate Jasmine. Worry about that later." She dug around her dresser before pulling out the stethoscope and returning to Danny's bedroom to see her brother standing out of the way.

"Kitty, could I listen to you first? I need to know what it is I should expect before checking Ember." Jazz watched as the ghostly biker teen considered before she shrugged and pulled off her jacket allowing Jazz to listen to the silence her chest produced.

Jazz quickly pulled back with a shiver before turning her eyes to Danny. "Remind me to never ask to listen to your heart while in ghost form okay?" She asked with a bit of a nervous smile before turning to Ember. "Where exactly is the burn?"

"In between her breasts right over where our cores are located," Kitty explains as Jazz placed the stethoscope over Ember's left breast and paused. She lifted her left wrist and stared at her watch. Danny and Kitty stayed as quiet as they could before Jazz finally backed up and pulled the stethoscope off.

"Thirty beats a minute roughly. She also seems to be taking a breath one to two times a minute as well. Her skin is turning a more human-like shade rather than the white she was." Jazz gently pulled back one of Ember's eyes "Emerald green but not glowing." Jazz sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "She's alive. Not in great shape but she's alive. Do we have any idea what this means?"

"Jazz you know as much as we do," Danny said after a moment once Kitty retook her place beside Ember. "All Kitty knows was Ember was attacked by something and all she said before passing out was that it wasn't me."

Jazz closed her eyes tight her hands gripping into fists as she bit her bottom lip. She glanced back at the now alive Ember Mclain feeling as lost as Kitty looked. And more guilty then she ever had. "I know Danny, it was me."

* * *

_Garisfrey26- Hope you enjoyed! _

_devilzxknight86- I hope you enjoyed Danny's large part in this so far. Don't worry he'll be a big part of this._

_Strykir- Was this fast enough? I hope so because I'm already working on Chapter 3_

_Thank you, everyone, for reading and hopefully enjoying my first attempt at a Danny Phantom fic. I hope you're all prepared for a long bumpy ride. This is going to be a dozy. Please read and review. I smile every time I read one and it makes me write faster! Until Chapter three! Which shall be titled She Awakens_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own anything but my idea. Danny Phantom is the brainchild of Butch Hartman._

* * *

**Phantom of The Flame**  
**Chapter three: She Awakens**

_"I know Danny, it was me."_

Danny moved quickly to get between Jazz and Kitty grabbing the enraged ghost before she was able to get at Jazz holding her tightly. "Kitty, wait! Give Jazz a chance to explain! She's here helping she didn't have to say anything!"

At the sight of Kitty's glowing red eyes, Jazz took a reflexive step back. The room felt cold and she shivered having never actually seen a truly angry ghost.

"One chance Danny." Kitty hissed as her nails dug into his arms "And only because I consider you a friend… I had better like what you tell me human!" She pulled back from Danny sitting back on the edge of his bed her arms crossed her lips pressed into a pencil-thin line as Jazz felt her heart began to race.

"D-Danny wasn't feeling well this morning. I-I checked his forehead he felt warm so I sent him back to his bed while I promised to handle any ghosts that showed up. I just wanted my little brother to rest." Jazz took a deep breath as she felt both Danny and Kitty's full attention on her. "I, well, a few minutes after Danny went back to bed our parents came up from the basement. They, well they're ghost hunters. But recently they have really had it out for Danny's ghost self. They er… I believe the most common phrase is that they want to tear him apart molecule by molecule."

Jazz paused as Kitty turned to Danny "Are you fucking kidding me? I mean I knew they were hunters but, to do something like that? Damn, that's Skulker's level of horrible."

"Yeah, let's just say I have a seriously good reason to keep my ghost side secret from my parents," Danny mumbled looking everywhere but at Kitty.

"If it ever gets too bad Danny you can stay with Johnny and me in our realm until you were able to get your own." Kitty gave him a small smile.

"Danny doesn't need to leave the Human realm, I can protect him from our parents." Jazz said quietly trailing off as Kitty swung her full attention back to Jazz her eyes and hands glowing.

"It remains unclear if you'll still be here to protect him human! Enough distractions, **What happened to Ember!**"

"R-right anyway they had a new device they called it the Fenton Ecto Phase Modulator. According to them, it was supposed to interrupt a ghost's ability to phase. And possibly other powers depending on how high the dial was set. From one to ten." Jazz swallowed hard remembering the fear she felt for Danny while listening to her parents discussing using it on the ghost boy.

"I volunteered to try it out for them, honestly I just wanted to find a way that it would never ever be used on my little brother. I planned to destroy it, I swear!" Jazz closed her eyes tight determined not to look at Ember anymore. "Danny called telling me there was a ghost in the park. I just… I thought it was a perfect way for the thing to be destroyed. When I saw Ember in the tree I made sure it was set on one and fired it at her."

Jazz shook her head before opening her eyes to stare into Kitty's "I'll admit that I was hoping Ember might get a little jolt from it. I was still annoyed after being controlled by her music twice!"

"Twice? But that thing with Young Blood targeted adults over thirty how did…" Kitty glanced over to Danny who had covered his eyes as he shook his head.

"Just, don't ask. I don't even understand it and I was there!"

Jazz took a moment to moisten her lips "So I shot the device at Ember and...It was so powerful she gripped her chest and fell from the tree. I swear I just planned to give her a mild jolt and get her to destroy it! I-I _never_ wanted to see the expression of pain and confusion that Ember had once she hit the ground. I didn't know what else I could do for her other than return her to the Ghost Zone so that was what I did. Then I destroyed that stupid thing by stomping down on it with my heel."

Kitty sat there for a long moment before turning to Danny. "She is your sister… Is this true?"

"Yeah, and I think I know why Ember was hit so hard. Jazz I'd bet even to better odds Dad was the one who designed that dial." Danny shook his head. "This isn't Jazz's fault Kitty our Dad has a … history of making stupid mistakes like this. A few examples I can think of offhand."

"Putting the on/off button inside of the portal."

"Forgetting to install a handle on the inside of the weapon's vault." Jazz added still annoyed about how long she and her mother had been trapped in there.

"Not fully charging weapons." Danny considered "Okay that has been helpful in the past, especially when my Mom was the one using them. The point remains. Kitty this was all an accident. And no, you can't go after my Dad either. Let's just do what we can for Ember okay?"

Jazz held her hand out to Kitty hopefully. After a few moments, Kitty gripped Jazz's hand "Are you sure I can't do anything to your Father for this?"

Jazz rolled her eyes after a moment before shaking her head "Honestly the worst you could do to Dad would be to somehow stop the ghosts from coming to Amity Park for a few weeks. That might drive him nuts. Otherwise." Jazz simply shrugged but before Kitty could answer the three of them heard a moan coming from Danny bed and quickly turned back to Ember.

"Er, I know I'm a guy and therefore useless when it comes to a woman's looks but didn't Ember have blue hair before you wanted to kill Jazz, Kitty?"

Kitty gasped before she quickly retook her place brushing her fingers through Ember's hair which was now brown with streaks of auburn. "Oh, Ember…" She paused as Ember moaned again her eyelids twitching.

"She's starting to wake up Danny you better back up, she won't handle you seeing her like this very well." Jazz warned shoving Danny behind her as she retrieved her stethoscope again listening to Ember's heartbeat. "It's normal for a human teenager." She stated after a moment "seventy beats per minute."

Kitty simply nodded as she gripped Ember's hand in hers as Ember's emerald green eyes finally opened. "Oh, Ember! Thank goodness!"

Ember frowned and blinked a few times before she looked around. "Where am I?" She asked her voice quiet almost shy even. "I-I'm not in a hospital?"

Jazz stood beside Kitty "Ah, no the hospital sent you home with your friend Kitty, they said there wasn't anything they could do for you."

Ember seemed to consider that for a moment before turning her attention back to Kitty. "Are you Kitty then? I like your hair, the green dye is pretty radical though."

Kitty felt that if she had still been alive her heart might have stopped. Her best friend was staring at her without any recognition. _This has to be another of her plots!_ "Come on Ember, you know who I am!"

Ember seemed to frown before answering "I'm sorry I really don't… And my name isn't Ember. If you were my friend you should know that." The girl sounded a bit bitter but nowhere near how Ember would have responded.

"W-what?" Kitty squeaked out staring at the human teenager who only barely resembled Ember now.

The girl sighed. "I said my name isn't Ember, My name is Amberline Michelle Mclain, A bit of a mouthful I know, but I like it. Nice to meet you, Kitty."

* * *

_I know, it's an evil place to stop but I couldn't imagine continuing after that plot twist. I promise the next chapter will be out very soon! Continue to Follow, Favorite, and Comment!_

_Thornrose270-Thanks!_

_Garisfrey26-I hope I had Danny, Kitty, and Jazz react in a true enough manner. I haven't seen all the series yet. I've been binging while writing actually so this takes place right after Reality Trip when they are headed into Junior Year._

_Strykir-No rushing promise! I just have to get this down as it comes to me and I'm enjoying it so much myself! I just hope everyone else enjoys it as much as I do!_

_devilzxknight86-Well, Amberline/Ember will find out what happened to her. As for brownie points, we'll have to wait and _see_!_

_61394-I hope you continue to think so!_

_Chapter 4 coming soon- Amberline_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own anything but my idea. Danny Phantom is the brainchild of Butch Hartman._

* * *

**Phantom of The Flame**  
**Chapter four-Amberline**

_"I said my name isn't Ember, My name is Amberline Michelle Mclain, A bit of a mouthful I know but I like it. Nice to meet you, Kitty."_

Amberline glanced around the room and wrinkled her nose. "Not that I'm unappreciative of you know you rescuing me from the hospital? But, where am I?"

"That would be my room." Danny came out from behind Jazz and smiled. "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. It's nice to meet you, Amber?"

"Amberline, Amber-Lean please don't call me Amber. That is what my stepfather insists on calling me." Amberline rolled her eyes. "Apparently Amberline isn't a proper name in his eyes."

Danny winced as he rubbed the back of his neck "Er, sorry didn't mean to tick you off. I understand actually far too many people seem to want to call me by my full name of Daniel." He paused a moment "Except my parents. Actually thinking about it our whole family goes by nicknames. Oh! This is my older sister Jazz."

Jazz smiled a bit nervously as Amberline blinked at her before smiling.

"Jazz huh? Short for Jasmine? I like it. I'm fine with nicknames honestly. It's just my name. It's basically all I have left of my Dad…" She glanced away giving Kitty a chance to pull Jazz away leaving Danny beside Amberline.

"Danny? Amberline? Kitty and I are going to go downstairs and get something to drink either of you want anything?"

"I'd kill for a cola my mouth is so dry!" Amberline called out after a moment as Danny nodded in agreement.

"You know what I like Jazz. Thanks… So Amberline are you a junior?" Danny asked as he pulled his desk chair over to his bed.

"I wish! No, I just started my sophomore year at good old Casper High you?"

* * *

Jazz sunk into her chair in the kitchen. "If you are planning to you know kill me, I don't think you'll get a better chance then this Kitty."

"Why doesn't my best friend recognize me?" Kitty asked as she sat down across from Jazz tears falling down her cheeks. "Ember has been there for me since the day I died. W-what happened?"

After a moment Jazz sighed. "Amnesia of some sort, maybe it's due to her returning to life? You know like a protection to the human mind. Danny is only half ghost so maybe that gave him an I don't know cheat code or something?"

"So… She won't ever remember me?" Kitty asked quietly as Jazz took her hand.

"I can't tell you one way or another Kitty. But, what I can say is that if you love Ember as much as I can see you do and hear it in your voice. I am certain that you both will be able to make new memories. The only thing is… Are you okay with being the friend of a human teenager?"

Kitty stared into space for several moments as she considered exactly what Jazz was saying. All evidence was showing that Em. That _Amberline_ was fully alive. No signs so far that she was even a halfa like Danny. "If the other ghosts heard what I'm about to say I'd be laughed out of the Ghost Zone… But, Jazz I don't care! Em-Amberline has been my best friend for close to fifteen years I don't care that she's alive now I'll never abandon her."

"Then I think things will work out whether she remembers or not." Jazz smiled as she got up and opened up the fridge. "The only thing now is… What are we going to tell Amberline? It's pretty obvious this isn't the nineteen-eighties. So, we either tell her that she somehow traveled forward in time twenty one-ish years or…" Jazz trailed off as she grabbed a few cans of cola.

"No, if I want Amberline to trust me, trust you and trust Danny we can't lie to her. It's not fair to who she is or who she was… And if we tried to hide such a fact from her." Kitty shook her head as she stood up. "No, we tell her what we know. Everything we know."

"I think you're right… Better her to find out that she died from friends instead of I don't know a newspaper article?" Jazz shivered at the sheer idea of finding out something like that. "Hearing it will be hard enough as is. Er, do you like soda?"

"Ghosts don't have to eat or drink. That doesn't mean we can't." Kitty smiled "I quite enjoy the occasional soda. Do you have any sprite or orange?"

"Door of the fridge let's get back up to Danny and Amberline. I love my brother but he _is_ a boy." Jazz turned to head back upstairs as she heard Kitty laugh behind her.

"Try dating a guy who will never get older than seventeen!"

Jazz shivered at the thought.

* * *

Danny laughed "Seriously she thought that would look good?"

"Yeah, It looked like something my Mom would have worn when she was a teenager. It was so grody!" Amberline winced as she tried to sit up "I wish my chest would stop hurting… You said I got burned is it really bad?"

"I er, well I didn't exactly see it." Danny rubbed the back of his neck trying not to blush. _I always thought Ember was pretty in a spooky sort of way but wow!_ "Anyway, what is your favorite music? I'm more of a rock fan myself."

"Me too! I love listening to my cassettes of Queen, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, KISS..." Amberline trailed off as Danny was staring at her in shock. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh! No, I just, I dunno I kinda saw you as someone more into Pop. That's all." Danny laughed nervously as he struggled not to say the wrong thing _I mean Ember is pretty adamant about being the Ghostly Princess of Pop._

Amberline wrinkled her nose "Pop? Really? Pop isn't even a real music genre it's just another word for saying it's popular. No thanks! It's rock all the way for me in fact…" She trailed off a nervous smile tugging at her lips

"What is it Amberline? I won't tease you or anything I promise." Danny smiled pushing his shock back rather forcefully.

"O-okay but remember you promised. I want to be a rockstar. I've started doing small concerts and I know there are a few agents who seem interested in my guitar skills and my voice. I have to wait until I'm in college though. There is no way my stepfather or Mom would let me sign anything." She smirked, "In fact, they'll be lucky if I tell them anything when I sign my first contract in college!"

"A rockstar huh? Got a cool stage name picked out then?" Danny asked forcing his voice to stay even and calm.

Amberline stayed quiet for a few moments. "Actually, when I perform I do so under the name Ember, but I can't remember actually telling anyone that other than my little brother and friend Baxter. You see I wear a wig when I perform. M-maybe I told Kitty?" She sighed heavily. "I just wish I could remember her especially if we're friends I-I don't have a lot of friends."

Danny frowned he was starting to understand why Ember never wanted to talk about when she was alive. After a moment though he grinned. "Well, that isn't true anymore! You've got Kitty and me and of course Jazz!"

* * *

"You've got Kitty and me and of course Jazz!"

Jazz raised an eyebrow towards Kitty who simply shrugged before Jazz opened the door "Hey you two! Danny, what are you signing me and Kitty up for now?"

Danny took his cola before passing the other to Amberline with a grin "Nothing horrible, I was just saying that the three of us were Amberline's friends."

"Fair enough, I can certainly agree to that!" Jazz laughed as she cracked open her own drink. She paused as Amberline simply stared at the can of cola in her hands. "I-is everything alright Amberline?"

"The pull tab is wrong…" She allowed the can to fall from her hand landing hard on the floor as she struggled to sit up gripping her chest. "What is going on here! Where am I? who are you, people!?"

Jazz smacked her forehead as she shook her head "Of course, I completely forgot how different soda cans were… Amberline please relax, we really are friends I promise. The last thing any of us want is for you to get hurt worse than you already are. Please lay back down and we'll explain everything."

Slowly Amberline lay back down but gazed suspiciously at the three teenagers. "Are any of you the reason I'm hurt?" She asked pushing her fear back. _Jazz is right, I'm too hurt to make a break for it… And I'm sure my Step Father would never pay any type of ransom for me._

"Yes, it was a horrible accident but I'm the one who hurt you." Jazz stated after a few moments. "Amberline, we need to be totally honest with you. Please understand we aren't telling you any of this to hurt you. You're right, the pull tab isn't right. That's because it isn't the mid-eighties anymore. Amberline welcome to the year two thousand and six."

"T-two thousand and six!? What there's no way! I should be like… thirty-seven! I am definitely not that old! I'm just a bit older than Danny… right, Danny?" Amberline turned her attention to the boy she was really starting to like as a friend to see him staring at his clenched fists "Danny?"

"You have amnesia Amberline." Kitty stated gently to the scared girl "We aren't exactly sure why but you've forgotten the past twenty-one years. The truth is…" Kitty swallowed hard as she phased her hand through the office chair Danny was sitting in "The truth is I'm a ghost."

Amberline's eyes widened "A-a g-ghost? N-no way! What about… what about Jazz and Danny?"

Jazz holds her hands up "one hundred percent alive and human… Danny however."

"I'm called a halfa Amberline. I was in a lab accident and I half died. It's a bit difficult to explain." Danny explained as he ran his fingers through his hair his cola abandoned and forgotten on the ground not far from the can Amberline had dropped.

"Is that what happened to me? Was I in a weird accident and became an ah, halfa?" Amberline asked frowning as the three of them looked everywhere but at her finally, Kitty took her hand in both of hers squeezing it.

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up here Amberline?" Kitty asked softly stroking the back of her best friend's warm hand.

Amberline closed her eyes as she thought. It was odd having Kitty stroke her hand now that she knew the older teen was a ghost but also strangely it was comforting. _Maybe, maybe they are telling the truth and they really are my friends._

"It was late and cold… really cold for being so early in September. I had been waiting at the theatre for hours for Trevor to arrive. He stood me up… He never truly wanted to go out with me it was just a joke to him… The house was empty Mom and my Step-Father were out of town at a conference of some time and Mikey… my little brother, he was staying with a classmate since I wasn't seen mature enough to watch over us both." Amberline frowned it seemed like it had just happened. But also like it was a lifetime ago.

"I locked the door and headed upstairs. Right before I fell onto my bed I flipped on the furnace… I remember feeling dizzy."

Kitty smiled sadly. "Amberline, the furnace caused a fire, you never left the house. I'm so sorry."

"N-no but… I, s-so I am a halfa" Suddenly it hits Amberline that Kitty isn't looking her in the eyes. _If I'm not a halfa like Danny…_ Her eyes went wide tears filling her eyes before spilling down her cheeks. "I'm not a halfa… I'm a full ghost like you, aren't I? I-I died… I'm dead…" She throws herself into Kitty's arms as Danny and Jazz move closer to comfort the horrified girl as she cried the most devastating and heartbreaking sobs either of them had ever heard.

Danny gently rubbed Amberline's back as he looked over towards Jazz who looked just as lost as he felt. _Oh, Amberline..._

* * *

_So Amberline now knows she's dead and unsurprisingly she's not taking it well… But I mean how would you take such a huge revelation. Luckily she has three people who care about her._

_Devilzxknight86- Yeah it's a bit of an unexpected plot twist. Danny is 15 but because of when Amberline's birthday is they are in the same grade. As for when this takes place. After Reality Trip and before An eye for an eye._

_Dreams come true 996- Yes Ember/Amberline has amnesia… Sort of *grins* you'll see. As for anyone finding out soon well, luckily Amberline and Ember don't really look that much alike._

_61394- It's a bit more complicated than that. But for now, let's go with that._

_Next Chapter, Chapter five- What Now? Coming soon… Likely in a day or so since I seem to be getting one chapter written a day. I am really enjoying writing this!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own anything but my idea. Danny Phantom is the brainchild of Butch Hartman._

* * *

**Phantom of The Flame**

**Chapter five-What Now?**

_Oh, Amberline_

It had taken several long minutes but Amberline had cried herself out and was passed out in Kitty's arms. Jazz frowned as she helped the ghostly teenager lay Amberline back down tucking her back into Danny's bed. She sat on the end of the bed and wiped her red eyes. She wasn't one hundred percent sure but she thought she had even heard Danny sniffle a few times.

"Alright we need to regroup you two, Mom and Dad aren't going to be able to chase after the Box Ghost forever. Eventually, Mom is going to hit him and send him directly back to the Ghost Zone. Kitty my parents may think they are great ghost hunters but they are… I mean Danny has been half-ghost for a year now and they haven't noticed. So I think the best idea is to pass you off as a new friend from school." Jazz considered looking Kitty over.

"If you can remember not to float I think I can use my makeup to make you a more human-ish shade. If that is okay?"

After a moment of thought Kitty nodded "Danny would you be willing to take Johnny a message that I'm helping Ember with a plot and will be away for a while?" She reached a hand out lightly running her fingers through Amberline's long wavy hair. "If he asks any questions remind him what Ember said she'd do to him the next time he looked closely into her business." She smiled sadly as she wondered if she would ever hear Ember's voice again. She shook herself _Enough of that Kathrine! Ember may not be here right now but Amberline is, your friend is still here!_

"Uh, yeah okay I can do that." Danny began to dig in his desk searching for a notebook "Alright… notebook, pen. Maybe I should take your ring to prove you wrote it?" Danny clicked the pen before handing it over to Kitty.

"Not a horrible idea Danny." She began writing out a note as Jazz left Danny's room mumbling about clothes and makeup. She poked her tongue out as she scrawled out something that she _thought_ Johnny might buy. "Alright, Danny here's the note." She rolled it up before sliding it into her ring. "Be careful with that okay?"

Danny nodded before taking the letter. He quietly went ghost not wanting to disturb Amberline. "I'll try to be as fast as I can I uh…" He paused before glancing away "I know where Ember's realm is. Is there anything I should get from there?"

After a few moments of thought, Kitty finally shook her head "I don't think so Danny, while Ember might appreciate something from her realm I don't think it would help Amberline at all…" Kitty trailed off after a moment before she shook her head "Besides I'm really not sure if Ember's realm is still there or not."

She took Amberline's hand in both of her own. "After all a ghost's realm is linked to them, their spirit, their core. We don't know yet how much of Ember is still in Amberline. And to be honest Danny. I don't think I'm ready to find out."

"No, I get it. I'll just head straight towards yours and Johnny's realm. Do me a favor and help stall my Mom if they get back before I do?" Danny gave a small salute before sinking through the floor just as Jazz returned with some spare clothes and some makeup.

"Stall your Mom? What about your Dad?" Kitty asked as she moved to take Danny's spot in his office chair closing her eyes as Jazz opened the foundation.

"Just let my Dad know that the Emergency Ham needs to be replaced. That will stall him enough." Jazz chuckled as she squirted the foundation onto her fingertips and left a smear over Kitty's face "Hmm, is there anything you can do to lessen the glow?"

"Yeah, just let me." Kitty relaxed and her skin stopped glowing. "Will you be able to slip me ectoplasm?"

"Sure I don't see that being difficult. Danny normally mixes his with sprite." Jazz blinked as she continued spreading the foundation."You turned off your ghost powers?"

Kitty weakly rolled her hand back and forth. "Sort of it's a disguise method that most ghosts don't like using because to reactivate yourself you have to be within reach of a portal." She smirked "Lucky me there is one downstairs. Regular infusions of ectoplasm and I'll be just fine. Let's put it this way I'm as close to a human as a ghost can be." She took Jazz's left hand and placed it right over her core.

Jazz pulled back eyes wide as Kitty laughed "Relax it's just my core mimicking a heartbeat I'm not actually alive not like." Kitty bit her lip before she shook her head "Let's hurry this up so I look like a normal girl by the time your parents get home."

"Right, speaking of that what is your feelings about hair dye?" Jazz swallowed as Kitty's red eyes glowed. "Right don't touch the hair, got it. Close your eyes and stay still…"

* * *

"Alright I just need to take a left here and" Danny looked up to see Kitty and Johnny's realm a mix of a garage and a nice house. "Yep, this is definitely it." Danny landed and walked into the garage section "Hey Johnny? Johnny!" Danny called out over the loud music taking a step back as Johnny walked over wiping grease off his hands.

"Sorry Phantom had my tunes up a bit loud. I can only get away with it when Kitty is with Ember." Johnny grabbed a beer from his cooler "Want one?"

"Fifteen remember?" Danny asked as he took the offered chair.

"And? I was drinking beer at your age. Relax Phantom your ghost powers will burn it off." Johnny tosses the beer which Danny catches. "So got tired of hanging with the humans? Wanted to give ghosts a chance?"

After a brief moment of hesitation, Danny cracked the beer. _I don't have to drink much and it'll likely make Johnny easier to deal with_. He took a sip and made a face at the taste.

Johnny laughed shaking his head "Yeah that's everyone's reaction with their first beer Phantom it grows on you though." He took a large gulp as Danny sat his barely touched can on the ground.

"Right, maybe I'll try again sometime. Actually, Johnny while it would be pretty awesome to hang out with you working on your bike." Danny paused in thought "Actually if I ever did that could I bring Tucker with me?"

"The Techno geek?" Johnny considered taking another swig "Yeah, sure why not. Not enough teen guys in the ghost zone and don't get me started on Skulker. The day Ember dumped his sorry ass I actually took my girl dancing."

Unfortunately, Danny had been attempting a second sip of beer at the same time Johnny mentioned the names Skulker and Ember in the same sentence. Johnny made a face as he wiped the spat out beer off his jacket.

"I take it that you hadn't heard?" Johnny chuckled as Danny simply shook his head "Yeah it's history now though. I almost felt sorry for Skulker when Ember took one of her spare guitars to his suit." He smirked as Danny wiped his mouth "Almost, so if you aren't here to hang what brings you to my part of the GZ?"

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the message to Johnny. "I'm playing courier for Kitty. Here you go."

Johnny took the letter pocketing Kitty's ring. "Let's see, Johnny, Ember has a major new plot yatata...need to stay in the human realm. Blah blah blah. Love Kitty." He sighed, "So I get the realm to myself for who knows how long?" He stood up and frowned "Actually, how come you haven't already beat Kitty and Ember and sent them back here?"

Danny's eyes grew wide as he rubbed the back of his neck "Er, t-they're blackmailing me? It's pretty bad I figure I'll let them plot for a while then before they do anything I'll suck em up."

"That right… well, I guess that's fair just you know to be careful with my girl or we're gonna have problems man!" Johnny's eyes glowed as he stared into Danny's eyes, Shadow growling lightly in warning.

"Message well and truly received." Danny held up his hands in mock surrender as Johnny sat back down. "Anyway, I gotta get going. Lancer gave me a bunch of homework."

"Like I said man if you ever get tired of playing as a human"

"I'll look you up promise!" Danny took one final sip of beer before he tossed a wave over his shoulder and flew off back towards the portal. _I cannot believe how well that worked!_

* * *

Jaz looked up as she heard the front door open and slam shut quickly she gave Kitty one final glance luckily the longer her ghostly glow was suppressed the more she just appeared pale. "I-I think this is it."

With a final glance at Amberline Kitty followed after jazz and was soon able to hear the very loud voice of Jack Fenton replaying their epic battle against the Box Ghost. She winced _Okay, now is _he_ worse than the Box Ghost when he brags of his supposed near successes?_ After listening for a few moments she gave a mental shrug. _At least he doesn't scream beware at random times_.

"Mom, Dad? I'm glad to see you home." Jazz walked over to her Mother getting between her and the door leading down to the lab in a manner Kitty wouldn't have even noticed if she hadn't been aware that Jazz was stalling to give Danny time to get back.

"Jasmine?" Maddie checked the time and frowned "What are you doing home so early? Was there a problem at school?"

"Was it a GHOST?" Jack asked perking up, even more, causing Kitty to wonder if the word ghost was just Jack Fenton's beware.

_I wonder if they are related… Ugh, bad thoughts Kitty bad thoughts._

"No Dad, Well not exactly. Danny called me at lunchtime telling me he needed my help. Oh ah, Mom, Dad, this is my friend Kathrine, I was hoping to talk to you about letting her stay here after dinner but when Danny she called she insisted on coming with me so uh Mom Dad Kathrine Phillips. Kathrine my mother Maddie Fenton and my Father Jack Fenton."

"Kitty please." Kitty smiled as Jack shook her offered hand as Maddie seemed to be looking her over.

"Kitty is it? And you're a friend of Jazz's?" Maddie asked as she walked over to take a look at the teenager. She smiled as the teenager nervously tucked her green hair behind her ear. _A bit rage against the machine but, I think but all teens go through that stage._

"That's right I moved to Amity Park pretty recently. I'm a junior like Jazz and we became close friends when we realized we both had an interest in psychology."

"And GHOSTS?" Jack asked hopefully as Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Kitty has a bit of interest in ghosts yes Dad but I don't see her becoming a hunter. Anyway, she's been staying with her Grandparents but they are having some financial troubles and I was kinda hoping?" Jazz turned to her father and gave him a beaming smile which she knew from past experience would turn Jack Fenton into goo.

"Well, I don't see why not… We've got plenty of room just make sure that both of you keep up with your homework and keep your grades up. I imagine that if Jazz has befriended you, Kitty, that you are quite the academic as well." Maddie smiled as Jack nodded his agreement before she frowned.

"Now you said Danny called you to come home what was it?"

"Mom good I'm so glad you're home!" Danny hurried down the stairs wearing sleep pants and a hoodie. He grabbed Maddie's hands and pulled her upstairs. "I just don't know what to do!"

"Danny? What is it? Why aren't you in bed? Does this have to do with why you called Jazz?" Maddie pried her hand from her anxious son's grip.

"Mom please you can ask all the questions you want after you come upstairs! She's awake and I don't know what to do." Danny bit his bottom lip hoping that Amberline was a good enough actor to handle what they had briefly discussed.

* * *

"You want to tell your parents _what?_" Amberline stared in shock as Danny turned from a ghost back to the boy she was starting to get to know. "Are you completely insane dipstick?"

Danny jerked a bit before chuckling "Sorry, I uh your ghost self called me Dipstick all the time. Okay, look we don't have long before My Mom comes upstairs to check out me. She is not going to expect a girl in my room and we can't easily move you with that burn on your chest. I mean it hurts you to even sit upright?"

Amberline sighed before wincing and gave a simple nod "But still, this was the best explanation to tell them? I mean couldn't you tell them that I just you know the truth?"

"Worst idea ever! They don't know you and even if they did Mom and Dad are certain all ghosts are evil. If we told them you were a ghost who was brought back to life I-I don't know if I could stop them Amberline." Danny looked away from Amberline swallowing hard "That's why this is what we're going to tell them."

"A-alright Danny, I…" Amberline shook her head "D-do they have a you know dissection table or something?"

"Vivisection more likely," Danny stated plainly as silence filled the room aside from the sound of Amberline swallowing hard.

"Alright, Babypop. You win. This is your show." The tremble in Amberline's voice hurt Danny in a way he hadn't been hurt before but he shook his head. _She'll learn to trust them later...Like I do._

* * *

Danny opened the door to reveal Amberline to his Mother "A ghost had her Mom I saw it come out of the portal with her. I called Jazz and she chased after it and was able to get her away from it."

"That's right Mom but the ghost used her as a shield and so the Fenton Ecto Phase Modulator hit her in the chest before I was able to catch the ghost. I brought her home with Kitty's help and Danny gave her his bed." Jazz quickly agreed with her brother's story kicking herself that they hadn't discussed a reason for Amberline to be there.

Amberline bit her bottom lip as Maddie flipped down her goggles looking at the pale girl in her son's bed.

"Pulse seventy-five, Temperature 99 degrees. Relax Jack she's just a human girl although she is reading as having a high level of ectoplasm within her."

With a final glance to Danny who gave her a weak smile and a nod to go ahead, Amberline took in a deep shaky breath "That's because the ghost had me with them for a long time. My name is Amberline Mclain, D-Danny told me this is the year two thousand and six? Well, the last I remember it was nineteen eighty-five!"

* * *

_Okay it may not be the greatest cover story in the world but there wasn't much time so Danny did the best he could! Sorry this chapter took a bit to get out been dealing with medical stuff both my own and family related_

_Responding to my reviews!_

_Dreams Come True 996-Yes! Thank goodness Amberline has Danny, Jazz, and Kitty. We'll see how things go with the Fentons as for Sam and Tucker. Well, Danny might not tell them exactly who Amberline was. At least not right away._

_devilzxknight86-True enough they will be the same age within a few months! And yes Amberline has a little brother and as for Dash's Father remember she did call him a friend. More on that later though. On both of them._

_Garisfrey26-Human or Halfa, that really is the question, isn't it? Well, all I will say is that she is definitely not going to be a full ghost anymore._

_Fanreader26-In a way you could say it's a reset. But not completely._

_Strykir-Glad to see you back Glad you enjoyed my little plot twist._

_Next time on Phantom of The Flame. Chapter 6- A Little Blue Lie_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own anything but my idea. Danny Phantom is the brainchild of Butch Hartman._

* * *

_Sorry that this took so long. It's been… quite the time in the last 2 months my Mom had to have her full right leg amputated, treated for a horrible life-threatening infection, and placed into rehab. On top of all that my husband and I have been battling the flu… Yeah, it's been a time anyway here is the next chapter. *Edit* Since then we've been dealing with finances and keeping COVID away from my Mom and I broke my hand...Yay…_

* * *

**Phantom of The Flame**

**Chapter Six-A Little Blue Lie**

_"That's because the ghost had me with them for a long time. My name is Amberline Mclain, D-Danny told me this is the year two thousand and six? Well, the last I remember it was nineteen eighty-five!"_

Amberline shivered as she felt Danny and Jazz's mother continue to stare at her before, after what seemed like an eternity she pulled her goggles off and her hood down. Amberline released a breath that she hadn't even known she was holding. The woman's purple eyes were kind looking as she smiled at her.

"Nineteen eighty-five? My goodness, you must be so confused. My name is Maddie Fenton and this is Jack, my husband. We're ghost hunters…. W-we had never even suspected that ghosts might kidnap humans."

"Well, there was that incident with the mayor, Mads." Jack piped up as he sheathed his blaster. He failed to notice the frown that crossed Danny's lips or the small smile Jazz sent toward him. "But that was only one time and it _is_ difficult to form a theory with only one subject."

"True…" Maddie agreed as she sat on the side of Danny's bed taking a good look at the girl who was resting in Danny's bed. "Jasmine is she wearing one of your nightgowns?"

Jazz nodded before realizing her Mother couldn't see her. "Yeah, her shirt was badly damaged and I didn't want to take the chance that the burned material could cause her more injury so I cut her clothes off."

"What did you do with her clothes after you cut them off? They are likely soaked in ectoplasm from the ghost zone!" Jack turned to Jazz who simply nodded.

"Yeah, that was actually what I was thinking so I threw them into the portal when I emptied the thermos of the ghost who had her hostage." Jazz rubbed the back of her head as her father snapped his fingers.

"Well, I certainly would have liked to...speak with that particular ghost but, I cannot fault anything you did Jazz," Maddie said after a moment. "Danny, Jack can you guys go wait outside? I need to take a look at Amberline's burn and I think she'd prefer…"

Jack grabbed hold of Danny's shoulder and steered him out the door "Message received Mads, we'll head downstairs, anything you want me to grab from the lab?"

Maddie considered before shaking her head. "I need to take a look to see where we go from here. If I need something I'll send Jazz or Kitty down and let you know."

"Righto come on Danno, I'm pretty sure we still have some leftover fudge."

Maddie waited until she heard their footsteps going down the stairs. She turned back to Amberline who was staring down at Danny's dark blue comforter. She frowned, wondering what to say to the teenager. _nineteen eighty-five, she should be a grown woman, married with her own children. I don't even know if she might have a family still around or even alive. Damn that ghost!_ "The guys are gone so let's take a better look at that burn?"

Amberline simply nodded before allowing Maddie to help pull off the nightgown wincing as the cotton rubbed against the burn between her breasts. "There's some type of goo on it.."

"It's aloe vera, I put it on her. I-I just wasn't sure what to do, I'm sorry Mom." Jazz blurted out as Maddie glanced over at her.

"That's fine, I don't think it caused any harm but we should remove it. Go get a washcloth nice and cold and bring it back here." Maddie turned her attention back to Amberline's burn and frowned at the branching like pattern within the two and a half-inch circle burn. "Lichtenberg, interesting… Amberline could you turn so I can see your back?"

After a moment Amberline turned so that Maddie could examine her flawless back. The scientist hummed as Amberline returned to her original position.

"It's, almost as if you were struck by lightning but it hit something that absorbed it," Maddie stated after a moment taking the washcloth from Jazz carefully wiping away the aloe vera. "Please get another washcloth, just the same Jazz. I think the best way to treat this is as if it was a normal second-degree burn."

Maddie sighed, shaking her head. "Normally for an electrical burn I'd insist that we take you directly to the Emergency room just in case. But, you have no identity. And I'm confident if I were to search for your birth certificate I'd find a death certificate as well." She ran her fingers through her hair as she took the new cloth from Jaz and laid it on her chest. "I still really want to get you checked out though. I'm going to make a quick phone call. Hang tight with Jazz and Kitty alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton, er, should I keep the cloth on my burn?" Amberline asked carefully, laying back down wondering if her panties had also been cut off or if her ghost self just didn't wear them. _Either way gotta ask Jazz if she can buy me a pair. I'm okay borrowing her nightgown but...ew, gag me with a spoon._

"Yes Amberline, please keep the cool cloth on. If it starts to bother you or to hurt, have Jazz or Kitty get it cold again." Maddie smiled and squeezed Amberline's shoulder as the teenager gave a nervous smile as she tugged the covers back up over her bare chest. After a moment she pulled back and left the room slowly walking downstairs. _How am I going to explain this to Vlad…_ She sighed as she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello Vlad, It's Maddie I need a favor." Maddie waited a moment reminding herself once again that Vlad had saved Danny.

"Maddie! I was just thinking about you and the Little Badger, is everything alright? He hasn't been hurt has he?"

Maddie frowned curious as to why Vlad had assumed that it was about Danny that she was calling. She shook her head, before shoving that nagging feeling back. After all, if she wanted Amberline seen at the hospital she'd need Vlad's help.

"Danny is fine other than a small earache. Actually, I called because Jazz discovered a teenager who was well… kidnapped by a ghost. She was hit by one of Jack and my constructs and I'd like to take her to the Emergency room to get her checked out."

Vlad hummed before sighing. "I see and you are worried that yourself or Jack could be found at fault for her injuries? That is easy enough to handle. Go ahead and take the girl in. My lawyer will be ready to help you, my dear."

"If that was the only problem I'd have already taken her in. No, Vlad, the problem is that she wasn't kidnapped recently. That evil bit of ectoplasm has had her since nineteen eighty-five!" Maddie explained trying to keep her voice down.

There were a few moments of silence before Vlad's voice returned "I-I see, yes… That is a bit of a problem. Don't worry my dear I have some friends who can help. I just need a few details. I need her name, birth date, place of birth, and the date she vanished."

"I'll go find out and call you back. I can, however, tell you her name. She said it's Amberline Mclain. Thank you, Vlad."

"Of course my dear of course. Call me back as soon as you can."

Maddie hung up the phone and frowned. Something just wasn't quite right. _But if Vlad can help Amberline…_ She shook her head and headed back upstairs.

* * *

Vlad leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his beard. "Amberline… Amberline Mclain, it couldn't be. Is it possible that imbecile Jack Fenton has found an all-new way to ruin lives? Oh, no it wasn't enough to turn me and Daniel into half ghosts!" He got up from his desk and opened his portal. It was a short flight to the right lair and he was certain it'd take Maddie at least a few minutes to gather the information he needed. Besides he only had one question he needed answering.

Plasmius smiled as Skulker opened his door. "Hello Skulker, tell me when was the last time you saw Ember?"

* * *

Amberline blinked a few times at Mrs. Fenton's questions before sighing "I was born in Oakland California on September third, nineteen sixty-nine, I'm sixteen years old and I was kidnapped on September sixth nineteen eighty-five. Is there anything else you need to know?" She was a touch frustrated but was holding her tongue until she was in a better position to ask questions herself. _Besides they are trying to help you, remember that before you open your mouth, Mclain!_

"No dear, that's all my friend asked for." Maddie paused "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm really confused and my chest hurts… Is there any type of pain killer you can give me Mrs. F?" Amberline frowned, her hand raised to rub her chest before she caught herself.

"Of course, Jazz, would you get Amberline a few Tylenol? I need to call Vlad back with this information." Maddie had already turned to leave the room so she failed to see Kitty's skin pale considerably as she turned to Jazz.

'Plasmius?' She mouthed and bit her bottom lip as Jazz gave a small nod. Kitty hadn't been aware a ghost could feel sick to their stomach. _Learn something new every day…_ She shook her head and gripped Amberline's shoulder. _Calm down Kitty, Danny would **never**_ _let Plausmius touch her._

* * *

After the second phone call, it hadn't taken long for a young man to arrive with a manilla envelope of paperwork including a birth certificate and guardianship papers with Maddie's name on them. Once they were in her hands there was nothing to keep her from taking Amberline straight to the Emergency room which is where they were now.

She glanced over at the bed where Amberline was fast asleep the morphine which the nurse had injected ten minutes ago already doing its job. She smiled. She and Jack had always wanted another child after Danny. Maddie shook her head _Maybe she'll be able to help Danny out at school. Oh, dear… I should get her registered at Casper High._ She paused before smiling as she noticed her fingers subconsciously brushing Amberline's hair from her face. _That can wait until Monday._

Maddie settled back into the uncomfortable visitor's chair. _At least Danny seems to be feeling better. I'll remind Jack to make sure he goes to school tomorrow._ She picked up her book. The doctor hadn't been in yet but Maddie wasn't planning on going anywhere without her foster daughter anyway. She stretched her back ready for a long night.

* * *

Jazz passed a glass of green liquid to both Kitty and Danny. "Drink up both of you." She stood up and poured herself a cup of coffee wincing at the loud crashes coming from the lab. "Kitty where are Ember's clothes?"

"I hid them in Danny's closet. We have to get rid of them if Plasmius is at all suspicious. He could easily get ahold of Amberline!" Kitty quickly swallowed the thick ectoplasm.

"Nah, The Froot loop has one huge weakness." Danny shook his head as he slowly drained his glass. "Hey, this is making my ear feel better! Huh, should have tried it earlier, anyway like I was saying one huge weakness that will keep him away from Amberline. Even if he does think she is Ember."

"And what exactly is this huge weakness Danny?"

"My Mom, he is head over heels for her. The idea of hurting her. Even a scratch is rather unbearable for him. I mean you did notice that official paperwork only had my Mom's name on it right? So as long as Mom is involved he won't touch Amberline. However…" Danny frowned

"We have to get rid of anything that could link Amberline to Ember. I hate to do it and if Amberline ever gets her memories back she's likely to kill me. But we have to destroy her guitar."

Kitty glanced over at Jazz who stared back both thinking the same thing as they turned their attention back to Danny who had gotten up from the table. _Better you than me._

* * *

Danny grabbed his bag as he got out of Jazz's car followed by her and surprisingly Kitty who had her own backpack. "So exactly what is the plan?"

Jazz sighed "We don't have a choice Danny, Kitty is going to overshadow Principal Ishiyama and create a transfer record to make her a student here. I'm going to stay nearby to keep watch. Because honestly who would suspect me of doing anything against the rules?"

Danny considered for a moment before he shrugged. "Fair point alright I'm going to go see if I can find Sam and Tucker. Uh, do you think I should tell them?"

"Not...not yet." Jazz finally stated with a sigh after considering for a few moments. "Remember how much Sam hates Ember? Better to introduce them to Amberline first."

Kitty nodded in agreement. "The last thing we need is Amberline to be afraid of or to you know not like Ember."

"No, no I perfectly get that. Man, just when I thought this ghost thing couldn't get any more confusing." He shouldered his backpack "Anyway, I'm out of here! You've got my number, right Kitty?"

"Yeah, Jazz gave it to me. Thanks for the cell phone by the way…" Kitty rubbed the back of her head as Danny grinned.

"No prob I'm out of here Later!" Danny jogged into the school intent on finding Sam and Tucker before the first bell. Sadly he wasn't exactly watching where he was going as he slammed straight into Lancer.

"In a hurry Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer looked down as Danny quickly got to his feet.

"Yes, Sir...er, No, Sir…" Danny held to his backpack. Considering his chances of escaping detention quickly evaporating.

"Well, luckily for you, I'm in a forgiving mood In fact I was hoping to find you, Mr. Fenton. It seems that you. Miss Manson and Mr. Foley all made a mistake when choosing your classes for this year."

"Uh… w-we did? Are you sure? I mean I know we choose our core classes and two electives." Danny bit his bottom lip He had hoped Lancer would let them take that third elective as a study hall.

"The requirement for sophomores Mister Fenton is three electives. Neither yourself, Miss Manson, nor Mister Foley has shown evidence that you can be trusted to self motivate yourselves enough to be allowed to claim a study hall." He looked down at the boy with a raised eyebrow "Maybe next year hmm? Unfortunately for the three of you, there are only two electives that have open slots. The first is home ec with Miss Manson rejected on principles the second is Music History and Appreciation."

"Uh yeah, that one. I'm guessing Sam and Tuck choose it too?" Danny took his new schedule from Mr. Lancer's hands looking at it. _Ugh, first period? great…_

"Indeed they did, now I suggest you hustle yourself over to the classroom. You can go to your locker afterward. In other words… Move it, Mister Fenton!" Lancer pointed down the hall to where Danny's new first period and homeroom was.

* * *

Danny slid into a seat between Tucker and Sam moments before the bell rang. "Lancer got you two as well today huh?"

"If you even think I was going to tell my Mother I was willingly going to take Home Ec you have lost your ever-living mind, Danny," Sam grumbled as she opened her notebook.

"Er, Mom says I'm forbidden after the whole flour bag babysitting thing." Tucker shrugged.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but bit it back as a young-looking man came into the classroom carrying a guitar case. He looked well, cool. Danny had to admit after a minute. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue button-down, his brown hair was spiked, the tips dyed ice blue. He set the guitar case down on the desk before leaning against it.

"Good Morning! Welcome to Music History and Appreciation. I'm working on changing my last name so for now, I'll just have you call me Michael."


End file.
